Nebraska who knew?
by Brookeworm519
Summary: Destiel! Dean and Cas realize their feelings for each other!


Destiel fanfic! Dean realizes he has feelings for Cas. This is only chapter 1, there is more to come! Spoiler: I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripke and the CW do.

Dean looked lazily around the hotel room that he and Sam were sharing. Middle of Nowhere, Nebraska didn't exactly have 5-star accomodations as far as hotels were concerned, but he'd certainly stayed in worse. The walls were a dingy pea green with vertical white stripes that had yellowed with age and the furniture was particle board, but at least it was clean. His eyes shifted over to the giant lump on the bed across the room. Sam was snoring loudly, but that wasn't why Dean was awake. He rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 3 am, he thought sleepily. He'd been awake for the better part of an hour after nightmares of Hell had forced him to pull himself out of sleep. Visions of fire and blood bombarded him every time he tried to close his eyes. Dean sighed loudly and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, burying his head in his hands, and rubbed his eyes until he saw stars. It was times like these, when his strength to go on was on the brink and the weight on his shoulders was too much to bear that he of him.

"Cas," Dean whispered quietly to himself. A slight whooshing of air made Dean jump slightly. He looked up to see Castiel standing in front of him. "Cas! What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

"It is 3 in the morning, Dean. Do they not have clocks here?" Castiel asked, confused. "Does this time mean something to you?"

"I know what time it is," Dean replied exasperatedly. "That's not what I meant." Castiel tilted his head slightly, confused. Dean still wasn't used to the angel's complete lack of social knowledge. "Just tell me why you're here, Cas. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. You are the one that called me here."

"What? Oh..." Dean remebered whispering the angel's name just before his arrival. "That wasn't actually meant to be a prayer."

"They do not have to be intentional. Prayers are prayers when they are made from need. You needed me and I am here," Castiel replied. He sat next to Dean on the bed. Normally, Dean would have made some comment about his personal space, but the truth was he did need Cas right now. "What is the matter, Dean?" Castiel asked in that deep, grating voice of his.

Dean looked up into Castiel's deep blue eyes, fighting back tears in his own. "I don't know if I can do this, Cas. Any of this. Why do I have to be responsible for the lives of all these people?" Dean's voice broke.

Castiel looked at Dean intently, frowning slightly. He had never seen the hunter vulnerable like this. To him, Dean was always a snarky enigma, wrapped in a sarcastic mystery. Dean seemed to be waiting for him to say something, looking at him with tear glazed, jade eyes. At that moment, Castiel's heart broke for Dean and his plight. "Dean. I do not know what I am supposed to say here. But I do know that you are the strongest person I have ever met. Any other man would have crumpled under this weight long ago, but you bear it. You don't have to bear it alone, however. I am always going to be here for you." Castiel placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder, as he had seen other humans do when someone is sad.

Dean smiled slightly, "Thanks, Cas. I needed that." Suddenly, Castiel's lips were on his, gentle and soft. Dean pulled back, shocked. "What the hell, Cas?"

"I am sorry, Dean. I have seen other humans kiss in moments like this...I thought...I am so sorry," and with a slight whoosh, Castiel was gone.

Dean was still in shock as he sat alone on the bed. He hadn't tried to stop Castiel when he left, but now he wished he would have. He felt guilty about upsetting Castiel, and deep down he felt glad that the angel had kissed him. I do not have time to deal with this ball of crazy right now. I need sleep. Dean laid back down on his back and fell asleep with the burning sensation of Castiel's kiss taking away all of Dean's fears about nightmares.

End of Chapter 1! This is my very first fanfic ever, so be gentle lol I hope you liked it.


End file.
